


Knocking On Heaven's Door

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team wouldn't be the same without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking On Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post Lost Son (3x01).

Eric Delko looked down at the badge in his hands. It had been three days since he had heard those two words over the police scanner; the two words that no on ever wanted to hear. "Officer down."

Word spread fast around the lab and soon what happened was common knowledge; Tim Speedle had been shot and killed in the line of duty because his gun wasn't clean.

Eric hated himself for feeling the way he did, but part of him was angry at Horatio for dragging them both back in from vacation.

As quickly as the thought had appeared, Eric pushed it away firmly. What happened to Tim was not Horatio's fault. If Eric was going to blame anyone for Tim's death, he knew that it should be the bastard that had pulled the trigger.

The Cuban-Russian man paused, suddenly feeling like he was being watched. He glanced over his shoulder at the empty storage room. Something felt strange about the area, like there was something there that shouldn't be. 

Eric shivered violently and placed the badge back in the box. It wasn't his friend's badge anymore, it was just another corpse's personal effects. He knew it made him seem cold to think of Tim as a corpse, but that was the only way he could get through the days without breaking down.

He knew that if he stopped working and focused on what had happened, just once, he would lose his cool and end up reduced to a mess of tears. 

Even though they had hated each other at first, Tim's hazing had eventually evolved into friendly banter and soon they were going clubbing with each other. It had taken them long for them to become best of friends. Eric couldn't stand the thought of going into work with Tim not being there.

Calleigh had tried not to cry at Tim's funeral. The blonde woman had been holding it in with all her might, but the sight of the coffin being lowered into the ground had been too much for her to deal with. Eric had slid his arms around her, holding her tight as she wept.

Eric wasn't surprised to see that Alexx was more broken up over Tim's death than his parents. Tim had once told him that the African-American woman was more of a mother than his had ever been.

Horatio was more broken up than anyone of them, though. While the redhead din't show it, they had been a team long enough for Eric to be able to look beyond the facade that that Lieutenant presented to the world and see that the older man was beating himself up on the inside, blaming himself for the death of his friend.

Horatio had comforted Tim's mother and father, telling them how wonderful a son they had and for once, Eric knew that his supervisor wasn't just telling them what they wanted to hear. Tim had been everyone's friend and his absense shook them deeply. Without him, the team would never be the same.

 _Momma take this badge off of me_  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark, too dark to see  
Feel I'm knocking on heaven's door

_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door  
_


End file.
